


starry eyes, blurry eyes

by sunfuckedboy (earthshaker)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshaker/pseuds/sunfuckedboy
Summary: “I don’t wanna mess up your makeup,” Minghao says against Seokmin's lips.“I’m gonna take it off anyway,” he breathes out, tugging Minghao closer. “How long before Jun hyung notices we’re in here necking?”Minghao laughs. “He doesn’t mind, I think.”“How long doIhave with you, then?”





	starry eyes, blurry eyes

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY LISTENED I HAD THIS FIC DRAFTED _BEFORE_ MINGHAO WENT TO SEE SEOKMIN AT XCALIBUR. tha mind jumped out.

Seokmin has imagined this day thousand times over, probably more if he’s being honest, but his imagination never involved Minghao, a bouquet and jewelry. Or well, he has imagined it, just in a very different context, one that has Minghao down on one knee and fireworks in the background but Seokmin keeps those fantasies hidden behind walls. 

Minghao doesn’t have to know yet—how much Seokmin wants him, how much Seokmin likes him, how much Seokmin loves him—but Seokmin has always been painfully easy to read to those who know where to look. And Minghao, well Minghao’s learning to see. 

“You were amazing out there,” Minghao says, reverent. 

Seokmin can feel the hard edge of the dressing table dig into his spine, grounding even as he spreads his legs to make room for Minghao between them. Minghao, for all his ways of deflecting, is easier to read than Seokmin is. Like this, reverent, careful, hesitant, Seokmin knows that Minghao _wants_ but Seokmin will have to _take_ it from him. 

“I can be better,” Seokmin insists. 

Minghao chuckles. “You’ve worked so hard for this,” his breath catches. “You deserve it, I’m so proud of you.” 

Seokmin smiles, tugs Minghao as close as he can be with steady hands on his hips. 

“You’re not going to kiss me?” He whispers. 

Minghao smile is wry when he leans in, the most gentle press of lips against Seokmin’s mouth. It’s not meant to be teasing but Seokmin whines when Minghao pulls away anyway, tangling his hands in Minghao’s hair, pushing his bucket hat off. It’s coarse, the product of recent bleaching, but Seokmin likes the silver. It’s pretty, strands of starlight and moonshine in his hands. 

“I don’t wanna mess up your makeup,” Minghao says against his lips.

“I’m gonna take it off anyway,” he breathes out, tugging Minghao closer. “How long before Jun hyung notices we’re in here necking?” 

Minghao laughs. “He doesn’t mind, I think.”

“How long do _I_ have with you, then?”

Minghao hums, eyes lingering on the laces of his shirt. Under the thick stage makeup, Seokmin can feel his blush rising. His stage costumes are beautiful—heavy, but beautiful—and revealing. Skintight, low dips, tailored to him, for once. The crown is the only thing that doesn’t fit well, but Seokmin has a running joke with Junho there; that you grow into the crown.

“If I suck your dick,” Minghao continues, ignoring Seokmin’s sharp gasp. “How long do you think it’ll take you to come?” 

“Get to work,” Seokmin jokes, or at least that’s what he’s trying for. It lands on eager instead, and while Minghao’s learning to see through the cloudiness to him, he’s always been good at stripping down his desires when it comes to sex.

The second kiss is nothing like the first, gentle still, but filthy, long and deep, Minghao’s tongue licking into his mouth, dragging along his palate. Minghao has one hand tight on his hip, grinding his hips against Seokmin, the other fumbling with the laces that hold Seokmin’s shirt together. 

“Do you think you can get this shirt from them when the run ends?” 

Seokmin gasps when Minghao’s teeth graze his jaw, lips drifting lower and lower.

“I dunno,” Seokmin mumbles, grinding against the thigh between his legs.

“Sad,” Minghao says, kissing the center of his throat. “Wanted to see you ride me in it and nothing else.”

Seokmin swears, pulling Minghao up for another kiss. Minghao doesn’t tease when they break away this time, trailing kisses down his neck and skin exposed by the low neckline before dropping down to his knees. He smirks at Seokmin’s sharp gasp, pushes his head into Seokmin’s hands that’s found their way into his hair. Minghao’s careful with the pants, pulling them down to his ankles with his briefs. Seokmin would be happier if they weren’t in the picture at all; it would be hard to explain if come got on his outfits, but there’s only so much they can get away within the time that they have with Junhui lingering outside. 

Minghao grins wider when Seokmin groans as he wraps his hand around the base of Seokmin’s cock, barely stopping himself from fucking into Minghao’s mouth when he finally, _finally_ wraps his lips around the head of Seokmin’s cock. If anyone can smirk around a mouthful of cock, it’s Minghao, eyes full of mirth when Seokmin meets them, bobbing his head along the length of his cock. And if there’s anyone who looks _perfect_ sucking dick, it’s also Minghao, pulling back until the head of Seokmin’s cock rests on his plush lips. 

Seokmin _likes_ giving head, more than a vocalist probably should. He likes dropping to his knees and letting Minghao use his mouth, likes it when he can taste Minghao at the back of his throat, likes walking around in the days following with Minghao’s eyes trained on him, voice fucked. But Minghao? Minghao looks more than perfect on his knees, lips kiss swollen, looking up at Seokmin like he’s an offering. Seokmin’s fantasies of Minghao on his knees has nothing on the reality of it, nothing on Minghao’s gaze burning through him as he swallows down Seokmin’s cock, nothing on the desperation pooling in Seokmin’s limbs, nothing on the real thing, Minghao’s mouth hot on him, like he belongs right there, between Seokmin’s thighs. 

If anyone were to walk in, what they’re doing would be unmistakable. Seokmin with his pants pooled around his ankles, his hands tight in Minghao’s hair and that, too, is heady. The knowledge that they could get caught, the thrill of it all even if Seokmin has a private dressing room. It takes all of Seokmin’s concentration to not snap his hips into Minghao’s mouth every time he pulls away, chasing the heat. That amuses Minghao too, hand working over Seokmin’s length as he rests his head on Seokmin’s thigh, catching his breath.

“Do you wanna fuck my mouth that badly?” Minghao laughs, eyes bright.

Seokmin is pretty sure he whines at that, tipping his head back, flinching when Minghao squeezes his thighs.

“You can, you know. You can have anything you want, baby.” 

Seokmin exhales. “You’re going to kill me.”

Minghao chuckles, circling his thumb around the head of Seokmin’s cock, smiling when Seokmin swears. Minghao is far from _demure_ , but the sight of him makes Seokmin feel like something has been shaken loose in him, filled with the burning urge to fuck Minghao’s mouth, come on his face, mark Minghao as his. It’s the same urge that has him guiding his cock past Minghao’s lips, hands tangled in his hair. It’s not easy keeping a steady pace as he snaps his hips forward, made harder by Minghao hollowing his cheeks when Seokmin pulls back, the occasional hum making Seokmin snap his hips harder. In the back of his mind, he’s curious—wants to push Minghao a little harder, see just how far he can take Seokmin’s cock, the threads holding him together snapping at the thought of it—but the last thing Seokmin wants to do is _hurt_ Minghao. 

The first time Minghao gags around his cock is a complete accident, Seokmin pressing forward too fast, tightening his grip in Minghao’s hair at the way his throat closes up around the head of his cock. He’s stunned when Minghao moans, nails digging into his thighs. Seokmin pulls back tentatively and presses deeper, swearing again when Minghao’s throat closes up around his cock. Minghao looks amazing; Seokmin drawn to the way his eyes flutter closed, the shadows his lashes cast on his cheeks, the way he’s drooling, mouth red and swollen. It’s messy and so fucking _hot,_ fills the room with a headiness that clouds Seokmin, chasing his orgasm with every thrust into Minghao’s mouth.

He barely forms the words to warn Minghao when he comes, pulling back so he won’t choke Minghao on his come, Minghao sucking hard, drawing out his orgasm. Something in him dissolves, Seokmin slumping forward, hands gentle in Minghao’s hair as he pulls away with a loud slurp, smile soft. Seokmin pulls him up for a kiss, fumbling around for Minghao’s belt, whining when Minghao wraps his hands around his wrists.

“We’ve already spent too much time here baby, you need to go out and greet the fans.”

Seokmin whines, resting his forehead on Minghao’s shoulder. 

“When we get home I’m sucking you off,” he mumbles against the crook of Minghao’s neck.

“No you’re not, you still have a musical and a comeback. I will accept a handjob though.”

Seokmin laughs at that, Minghao laughing with him. 

When they finally leave the room, Seokmin in regular clothes and his stage makeup mostly removed, Junhui is grinning. 

“Had fun in there?” He teases.

Seokmin snorts, elbowing him gently. “I’ll buy you bubble tea for your secrecy.”

“I would’ve done it for free, but will never say no to sweet treats.”

Minghao sighs, shaking his head at the two of them. Seokmin wonders if the rest of his musical career will be like this—full of love—secretly, he hopes so. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just a cat looking for pats (kudos and comments). drop by my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lilting) or [writing twt](https://twitter.com/junseokhao) if you’d like to say hi there instead!! i promise i don't bite :D


End file.
